Cadeau empoisonné? Vous êtes sûr?
by saramiel
Summary: Harry est entrainé dans un lieu inconnu, où Voldemort lui offre un étrage cadeau...HPDM


Il n'avait plus de baguette. Il se laissa conduire par les mangemorts jusqu'à LUI. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom. Voldemort.

«- Harry ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! » Dit-il de sa voix sifflante. Le garçon ne réagit pas. Il allait peut-être mourir, et sa cicatrice le brulait plus que jamais.

«- J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Pour te prouver ma bonne volonté, en quelque sorte… » Il entraina Harry dans une autre pièce. Le garçon s'arrêta net. Dans la salle, se trouvait un lit aux draps rouges, recouvert de pétales de roses rouges. Eux même couvraient un corps à la peau laiteuse. Un corps masculin, de son âge, allongé sur le lit, totalement nu à l'exception du drap qui recouvrait sa taille et son entre-jambe. Les yeux fermés, Draco Malfoy reposait sur les oreillers. Le tableau était sensuel, presque érotique. Harry en était figé. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps alangui devant lui.

« - Beau, n'est-ce pas ? Que dirais-tu si je te l'offrais ? Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? » L'interpellé avala difficilement sa salive. Puis il s'interrogea sur l'immobilité du blond. Il respirait, mais n'avait pas bougé.

-« Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda le garçon.

- oh, un simple sort d'obéissance. Pose-lui la main sur les yeux, et il t'obéira pour le restant de ta vie, ou de la sienne. Un esclave personnel qui n'obéit qu'à toi, et entre nous, il n'est pas laid, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

- et si je refuse ?

- il ne m'est pas très utile… Je m'en débarrasserais probablement… » Harry comprit. S'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il disait, Voldemort tuerait Malfoy. Draco dut les entendre, car il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard resta fixé sur le plafond, rempli de tristesse. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Et Harry étant son ennemi, il pensait sûrement mourir. Harry réfléchit. Il fallait trouver un moyen de les sauver tous les deux, et vite. Dans un premier temps, il fallait que Malfoy soit capable de bouger. En clair, activer le sort. Le brun ce tourna vers l'autre, qui s'attendait toujours à mourir. Il posa timidement la main sur les yeux gris. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Malfoy, si bref qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Puis suivit cette sensation. Un léger picotement au niveau de sa paume, et l'impression que le blond était désormais sa propriété privée. Qu'il lui appartenait. Qu'il était son maître. La sensation disparut, le laissant pantelant. Harry se ressaisit. Maintenant, il fallait s'enfuir. Un regard à Malfoy lui rappela qu'il était nu.

-« Met ça », dit-il à Draco en ôtant sa robe de sorcier. L'autre s'en saisit et la mit machinalement. Bien. Maintenant, il fallait le toucher sans attirer l'attention. Harry tendit donc civilement sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir qui signifiait : « tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton aide ?! ». Le brun lui fit signe de prendre sa main, et vite. Draco fronça élégamment les sourcils, puis s'exécuta. Parfait. Restait à prier pour que Voldemort n'ait pas installé une barrière contre le transplanage. En un «pop» sonore, les deux garçons disparurent. Voldemort pesta. Il aurait cru que Potter attendrait encore un peu avant d'essayer de s'enfuir. Trop tard.

Les deux garçons atterrirent dans une rue de campagne, devant un jardin conduisant à une maison haute qui semblait pencher un peu. Le Terrier. Certain d'être poursuivit, Harry sauta sur ses pieds et courut vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée, poussa Malfoy à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière eux. Il n'eut pas le temps le temps de reprendre son souffle que Mrs Weasley l'étreignait déjà.

« -Harry ! Nous étions tellement inquiets ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?! » Elle l'inspecta soigneusement. Le brun aperçut dans la cuisine la famille Weasley au complet, accompagnée d' Hermione Granger et Remus Lupin. Tous le regardaient, ébahis, puis leurs regards dérivaient vers son voisin de gauche. Quand Molly eut finit son inspection, elle remarqua elle aussi l'intrus. Draco Malfoy, seulement vêtu d'une robe de sorcier, leur rendit dignement leurs regards.

« - Que fais-tu là, toi ? », lui demanda la maîtresse de maison en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Potter m'a demandé de l'accompagner, j'ai accepté »répondit-il simplement. Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry.

« - Que s'est-il passé, mon chéri ? » Le brun rougit et lui expliqua qu'il avait fait un tour sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires, que des mangemorts étaient soudainement apparut et l'avait enlevé en transplanant, et la drôle de scène qui avait suivit. Puis comment ils s'étaient échappés, et qu'il pensait être poursuivi. Il y eu quelques minutes de flottement et Harry décida de prêter d'autres vêtements à Malfoy. Ils montèrent donc dans sa chambre, et il fouilla sa valise pour en extraire un boxer, un pantalon, des chaussettes et une chemise. A sa grande surprise, Malfoy s'habilla sans protester. Pourtant, ces vêtements ne devaient pas lui convenir. Mais il ne dit rien, et Harry se tut aussi. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, Remus les attendait. Il expliqua qu'il devait prendre quelques précautions et avertir l'ordre.

« - D'accord. Malfoy ?

-Oui, Potter ?

- Tu as l'interdiction de prendre contact avec les mangemorts et Voldemort de toutes les façons possible. Tu n'a pas le droit d'utiliser les sortilèges interdits, ou d'attaquer qui que se soit. Tu ne dois pas non plus insulter quelqu'un. C'est compris ? » Malfoy haussa les épaules. On aurait dit que tout cela l'indifférait.

« - Attends Harry, je n'ai pas confiance » dit Ron. « Donne- lui un ordre, pour voir s'il obéit vraiment.

-Malfoy, embrasse Ron !

- Ah non, Potter ! » Trop tard. Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers le roux et posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Aussitôt après, les deux garçons s'écartèrent avec une grimace de pur dégout alors qu'Harry était plié de rire.

" Ron, c'est bon, je crois que le sortilège est actif!

- Potter, tu..." Harry l'entendit gromeler quelques jurons, mais Malfoy ne pouvait l'insulter directement. Ron, par contre, ne se priva pas de le menacer des pires tortures en représaille. Finalement, Molly les fit diner, et ils allèrent se coucher tous les trois dans la chambre de Ron. Encore une fois, Harry s'attendit à des rotestations de la part du blond, mais celui -ci ne dit pas un mot. Plus tard, alors le roux ronflait depuis un moment, le brun se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Son regard tomba sur Malfoy, allongé les yeux grands ouverts, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

"- Maloy! Qu'y a-t-il?" chuchota Harry. Le blond se tourna de l'autre coté sans répondre.

"- Malfoy! Suis-moi sans faire de bruit." le brun sortit de la chambre, et le sort oligea le blond à le suivre. Une fois à la cuisine, Harry se tourna vers son compagnon.

"- Bon. Dis- moi, tu es blessé quelque part?

- Non.

- Voldemort t'a jeté un autre sort?

- Pas que je sache.

- Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu décroches pas un mot?!" continua Harry qui commençait à s'énerver. Mais Malfoy ne dis rien et détourna le regard. Maintenant c'était clair, il avait un problème.


End file.
